


Best the Money Can Buy

by Venus_Celestina (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ahegao, Cunnilingus, F/F, French Kissing, Kissing, Masturbation, Orgasm, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Venus_Celestina
Summary: Byleth finds herself from a little rural Inn. Suddenly a mysterious girl called Lena approaches her, offering to "reward" her. This skillful red-head ends up showing Byleth a completely new kind of pleasure...  and... maybe leaving Byleth wanting for more...
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Best the Money Can Buy

Byleth entered the saloon. She walked in through the door and took the first seat she could find near the bar counter. The saloon was a small one. Based on her intuition, most likely held by a single person. The size wasn’t that big, but to compensate it, it had an upper floor. The upper floor most likely had few rooms where people could sleep in, if they so desired. Around her were few tables and a couple of stools around them. Besides the few older men in the corner playing some kind of a card game, Byleth was the only one there.

The older men didn’t seem to be bothered by the appearance of the stranger. After momentarily staring Byleth, most likely because of her beauty. Byleth wore a grey shirt with a black leather vest on top of it and grey skin-tight riding pants. The men decided to ignore her and return to their game. The innkeeper stared at her from behind the counter while drying a mug in his hand with a towel. “So, missy, what it shall be? I can give you water for free if you are thirsty from your traveling.”

Byleth looked at the man and pondered for a while. “No, I need something else. One ale please.” After hearing Byleth’s request, the innkeeper’s eyebrow twitched slightly. After a second or two’s silence, the man nodded and served mug full of the inn’s trademark ale to Byleth. Byleth in response eyed the man while she thought about the weird response the man gave. The innkeeper noticed Byleth’s stare. “Sorry about that. Most of my customers are older men who come here to drown their sorrows. Just a little surprised, that’s all.” Byleth accepted the innkeepers answer and took a sip of her ale.

Before Byleth had any time to think about what she would do next, someone sat next to her. Byleth turned her head towards the person in question. Next to her sat a young woman who rested her head against her hand, which was on the bar counter. The woman wore scruffy looking tunic, which gave Byleth the image that the girl was most likely a local villager. Her features were relatively common. Long red hair that reached her shoulders and sapphire blue eyes. Her body was thin, but not something you could call curvy. In addition, her breasts were small. Nothing about her really stood out.

With keen eyes, the woman scanned Byleth’s body up and down. After nodding like she just confirmed something, the woman formed a bright smile on her face. “Hello Byleth, nice to see you found your way here. Our village isn’t very big or rich, so every customer is important.”

The greeting itself wasn’t anything unusual. However, the fact that she knew Byleth’s name struck her as odd. The woman apparently picked up Byleth’s confused expression. “Oh, I know about you. You’re from the Monastery, correct?”, the girl said.

“Well, yes. That is correct. But still, have we met?”, Byleth asked while tilting her head. Byleth was sure she had never seen the girl before. She travels a lot, so there is a slight chance that she might have forgotten, but despite that, for some reason she was quite sure that she and the girl had never met.

“No, we haven’t!”, the girl grinned causing Byleth’s confusion to just increase. “I’ve only heard stories about you and a description. Few weeks ago, you defeated bandits from my house and saved my dad. I was away but my dad was there when the bandits attacked.”

Byleth still had no recollection what she exactly meant, but at least this explanation was plausible. Recently, as things have calmed down, most of the missions they have done have been bandit related.

“So, I just wanted to thank you when I realized it was you. Thank you!”, the girl said and offered her hand. As Byleth couldn’t really remember who she had saved, she couldn’t really take the credit for it. Despite that, she shook girl’s hand and gave her a slight smile.

“Oh, by the way, do you have any gold with you? 50 gold pieces to be exact”, the girl asked suddenly.

Byleth didn’t know how to react to the question, so momentarily, she actually forgot how much gold she had with her.

The girl stretched out her hand like she was begging. “I want you to pay me 50 gold so I can reward you properly. Sorry, I can’t go lower than that, our village is really poor.”

Byleth’s confusion returned as she tried to figure out what was going on. She took out her gold pouch anyways and checked how much she was carrying.

“Trust me, it’ll be worth it. The usual rate is 500, so this is a massive discount.”

“Can you first tell me what I’m buying?”, Byleth asked.

“Sure. With just 50 gold pieces, you can buy me for the whole night!”

Byleth’s mouth slightly opened as she realized what was happening. The girl was a prostitute. Immediately Byleth’s conscience stared to force her to question the situation. The poor girl was selling herself for money. But on the other hand, the expression on her face seemed to be genuine. There was a chance that the girl actually enjoyed it.

Byleth’s mind raced. Now that she thought about it, it has been a while since she had spent a night with someone. In the Monastery, she wanted to act professionally, so she never allowed herself to take part in such activities, despite knowing that people there sought each other’s comfort all the time. On top of that, 50 gold wasn’t much. To her it was nothing. Now that she had checked, she was holding over 50,000 gold coins.

“So… 50 golds for the entire night?”, Byleth confirmed.

“Yes!”, was the response accompanied by a bright smile.

Byleth had never seen a prostitute this happy. If the girl was always this happy when she worked, she probably had a ridiculous number of clients.

Byleth decided just to do it. It has been too long. It’s not healthy if you don’t release the pressure once in a while. She took 50 gold coins from her pouch and gave them to the girl.

The girl quickly counted the money and beamed with joy. “Thank you! I’ll promise you this will be worth it!”, the girl said as she grabbed Byleth’s hand and started to lead her towards the stairs.

“Wait”, Byleth said rather emotionlessly and pulled her hand away. “Your name. I want to know the name of the person I’m going to share a bed with.”

“Oh, crap! That’s right, I haven’t introduced myself! My name is Lena!”, the girl answered.

“Lena… hmm, all right. That is a suiting name for you.”

Lena tilted her head in confusion, as she wasn’t sure did Byleth just compliment her or not. Deciding to let it go, she grabbed Byleth’s hand and they made their way upstairs.

Lena and Byleth entered a small, cramped room with a single bed in it. Outside of the bed, there was just a single chair in there, most likely for clothes. In Byleth’s opinion, the room wasn’t that romantic. On top of that, the bed actually looked rather uncomfortable. Lena on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind at all. She quickly made her way next to the chair and removed her tunic. As the tunic landed on the chair, Lena stood in front of Byleth without any clothes. “So, your turn. We can’t have sex if you are fully clothed. You need to take off your pants at least.”

For the first time in a long while, Byleth felt slightly embarrassed as she stared at Lena. Byleth wasn’t exactly shy, but she hadn’t seen anyone with this little shame before. To her, Lena didn’t even seem aroused. To Lena, nudity seemed to be something completely normal.

As Byleth stared at her without doing anything, Lena grew restless. “Well, hurry up already! Or maybe you want me to help you out?” Without waiting for an answer, Lena opened Byleth’s vest and removed it effortlessly. Immediately afterward she grabbed the hems of Byleth’s shirt and started to pull it upwards. Byleth didn’t exactly mind and didn’t resist. Quickly Byleth’s shirt dropped to the ground, leaving only her black bra on. Lena continued to undress her as she grabbed Byleth’s pants and pulled them down. In no time at all, Byleth was standing in the middle of the room in her underwear. “Now that looks better! I gotta say, you are one sexy bitch,” Lena said with hands on her hips while eyeing Byleth’s body. Byleth felt slightly weirded by being called a _bitch_. She decided to let it go, as it was most likely because of Lena’s line of work she used that kind of language. “Hurry up, you still have your underwear on!”, Lena shouted while she laid herself on the bed. While eyeing Byleth, she spread her legs and started to play with herself. With gentle movements, she traced her pussy-lips with her fingers while using Byleth as her visual aid. “Hey, don’t keep me waiting honey”, Lena said. This time, slight arousal was apparent from her voice. After finished being amazed by Lena’s ability to flip her arousal-switch on command, Byleth took off her bra and panties and moved towards the bed.

Immediately, Lena wrapped her hands around Byleth’s neck and pulled the green-haired hero to a loving kiss. First thing that Byleth noticed, was the intoxicating taste of the kiss. She wasn’t sure if it was Lena’s natural taste or some kind of potion to increase arousal, but it still tasted extraordinary. Something unique. Something nice. Deciding to accept Lena’s embrace, Byleth properly moved herself on top of Lena’s fragile looking body, mounting her, and started to kiss her back. As Lena noticed Byleth’s willingness, she started to turn up the heat. Rather forcefully she started to stick her tongue inside Byleth’s mouth. Byleth quickly realized just how good of a kisser Lena was. ‘A lot of practice it seems…’, Byleth thought while trying to match Lena’s intensity. Despite her best efforts, Byleth wasn’t a match for Lena and just had to accept the fact that the spicy red-head under her did whatever she wanted to her. Lena took one of her hands away from Byleth’s neck and moved it to Byleth’s round ass. As Byleth felt something squeeze her butt, she lowered her guard momentarily and moaned slightly amidst the kissing. “Hey hey, a stone-face like you is capable of moaning?”, Lena teased her as she parted her lips momentarily. Byleth hided her embarrassment by shutting Lena up with a kiss. The two women resumed their kissing and continued to run their hands across each other’s bodies.

Suddenly, Lena once again stopped her kisses and moved her head away slightly. She shifted her gaze from Byleth’s face to Byleth’s breasts and licked her lips. “Let me kiss these lovelies, missy”, she said as her mouth contacted Byleth’s right nipple. Like a baby, she skillfully sucked Byleth’s breast in a way that sent shivers to Byleth’s spine. This time, another moan escaped her lips. Much louder. ‘A weak point it seems’, Lena concluded as she kept sucking Byleth. Unconsciously, Byleth grabbed Lena’s head with her hand and started to play with her other nipple with her other hand. “Fuck…”, an unladylike word escaped her mouth as Lena’s mouth work scrambled her brain.

The whole time, Lena carefully listened Byleth’s breathing, trying to gauge when she was reaching her limit. And as a skillful hooker her timing was perfect. Just before Byleth reached her peek, Lena stopped and with her hands grabbed Byleth’s own away from her breast. “Not yet”, she smirked as Byleth stared at her clearly annoyed. Byleth, still out of breath tried to free her hand from Lena’s grasp but wasn’t able, cause she all of a sudden felt like she was being pushed. Without having any time to react, Lena had pushed her down from her shoulders and was now the one who was on top. “Whoopsie! What happened?”, Lena snarked as she took a good look of Byleth’s now angry face. “Oh, baby please, don’t look at me like that. I’ll make you cum, don’t worry.” Again, Byleth wasn’t able to say anything before Lena already made her next move. Lena grabbed Byleth’s waist under her butt and lifted her lower body up from the bed, leaving only Byleth’s shoulders against the mattress. Byleth’s eyes grew wide as she realized in what position she was. “Hey!? Listen, you…”, Byleth shouted. Lena ignored her and as usual, did whatever she wanted. She positioned herself on her knees and lifted Byleth’s legs on her shoulders. Now, Byleth was staring at Lena, who’s head was in between her legs while her own ass rested against Lena’s breasts. Even worse, Byleth’s own breasts were shamelessly dangling in front of her own face.

“Now, Bon Appétit!”, Lena shouted with a grin as she pressed her mouth against Byleth’s already visibly moist pussy. It took Byleth two seconds to realize how good Lena was. Just few licks later Byleth let out a type of a moan she would’ve liked to kept inside her. With her hands still around Byleth’s waist, Lena pressed Byleth’s crotch against her face as hard as she could as she kept eating her out. The pleasure was so intense that Byleth momentarily forgot the shameful position she was in. “Aaaahh… fuck… fuck!”. As the pleasure grew, Byleth started to loose control of her voice and began to vocalize her pleasure much boldly. Maybe as a sort of a revenge, Byleth wrapped her legs around Lena’s head and kept her in place.

Once again, Lena paid careful attention Byleth as she licked her. This time, she decided to finish her off. She freed one of her hands and used it to play with Byleth’s clit. Mercilessly, she brought the green haired mercenary to orgasm.

Just like earlier, with one of her hands, Byleth grabbed Lena’s head while playing with her nipple with the other. And then… her world turned white. Her mouth opened and closed multiple times as her brain completely lost its ability to perform most it functions. Inadvertently, Byleth’s eyes started to roll to the back of her head. Every lick Lena performed during Byleth’s orgasm just increased the pleasure. At some point, Byleth lost control of her tongue, which currently hung out of her mouth, making her look pathetic.

When Lena noticed that Byleth’s convulsions stopped, she moved her head back and loosened her grip on Byleth’s waist. Like a ragdoll, Byleth’s lower body fell to the bed, causing the bed to squeak.

“So, Miss Adventurer, was that a good enough reward?”, Lena asked with a proud expression on her face.

Byleth was incapable to answer and just stared at the red-head.

“Based on the disgusting face you made when you came, I’ll take that as a yes”, Lena smirked.

Byleth obviously had no recollection of what kind of expression she had made, but hearing it was ‘disgusting’ made her extremely embarrassed. Her face turned bright red and she turned her head away in shame.

“Oh, don’t worry! You aren’t the first one who has made that face. Even some men do it”, Lena tried to comfort her, while simultaneously rubbing Byleth’s shoulder. Byleth still had hard time even looking at Lena. No one had ever made her cum like that. With no foreplay or anything, Lena showed her a completely new world in just few minutes. To Byleth, that was actually slightly terrifying. A woman with such sexual capabilities existed…

“Normally, that’s what you’ll get with the 500 golds pieces, which was 50 on your case. However, I’m willing to make an exception with you. If you promise to show me that disgraceful face again, I’m more than happy to serve you again…” Before Lena was able to finish her taunting, something flew towards her face. Due to the suddenness, Lena wasn’t able to react, and the ‘something’ slammed against Lena’s face with full force. As the pillow dropped on her lap, Lena blinked a couple of times while trying to understand what just happened. Still laying next to her, Byleth had grabbed a nearby pillow and thrown it to her face.

After her initial confusion, Lena’s lips curled into a grin. “Oh… you are so cute when you are embarrassed…”, she laughed. As Byleth still averted her eyes, Lena moved close to Byleth’s ear and whispered. “How about we go eat something, and afterwards… maybe I’ll show you what kind of face I make when I cum… If you can make me cum that is…”

As Byleth blinked a couple of times at Lena’s lewd words, Lena had already gotten up and had started to dress herself. After shooting a one last grin to Byleth, she exited to room, leaving still naked Byleth on the bed.  
This time, Byleth’s lips curled into a smile. “I’ll hold you onto that, Missy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Byleth in F/F action this time. Short and sweet!
> 
> Comments and Feedback appreciated.
> 
> You want to, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/celestina_venus)! Random posts, polls, updates.


End file.
